Tumbling Down
by Eilidh17
Summary: Jack and Daniel are stranded in a cave after an avalanche. One-shot. Not beta'd.


Written for the Stargate Drabble List - There were two challenge: 1. Separate two members of the team. 2. Use the word avalanche in a story. I cheated and combined the two challenges.

**Tumbling Down**

"Come on, dammit." Drawing on the last of his reserve energy, Jack rocked back on his heels, looped his hands under Daniel's armpits, and gave an almighty pull. Snow and rock moved in unison, pressing down further on the archeologist, determined not to let him go. "I-swear-if-we-," Jack grunted and wedged his foot up against a large boulder for leverage, "ever-get-out-of-here!" With one last pull, Daniel slid free without bringing the rest of the mounting crashing in on top of them.

Hauling Daniel free of the cave entrance, Jack dropped his pack and dragged out his survival blanket. "Of all the stupid things to do, triggering an avalanche and nearly get us killed!" Wrapping the blanket around his unconscious team-mate, Jack brushed the snow off his face and frowned at the blue tinged lips. "Work with me here, Daniel."

A low rumble shook the cave showering them with dust and small shards of rock. Instinctively Jack threw himself across Daniel, covering his face. "Give me a break," he muttered as the tremor abated and the cave became quiet again. Pulling himself upright and back on his haunches, Jack slipped his hand under the blanket feeling for the pulse point on Daniel's neck. "You can do better than that," he said tapping his cheek, but getting no response. Thankful they had one pack full of supplies, Jack pulled out the first aid kit and field bandages. "Now," he cautioned ripping open a sterile wipe, "I can't promise this wont hurt, but I can tell you it can't make you any worse. So how about you just lie still while Jack patches you up, huh?"

Daniel lived up to his end of the one-sided bargain and didn't move an inch. The gash on his forehead was deep, blood oozed freely, pooling in his right eye and trailing down his cheek. Jack wiped away the mess and closed the gash with butterfly strips before moving down to his legs. "Got yourself knocked about there, Danny," he said holding his hand up to the torch light and finding it slick with blood. "Not good." Wiping the blood on his shirt, Jack cut open Daniel's dirty BDU pants to get better access to the wound. "Okay, could be worse." Wrapping the gash with a field bandage he pulled the blanket pack up and moved his hands over Daniel's chest. "Think you might have busted a few ribs there. Can't do much except wrap 'em and hope you don't puncture a lung." Jack sat back and blew on his chilled fingers, admiring his handy work. "I don't have Carters finesse with a first aid kit but it'll have to do."

Daniel groaned face contorting in pain as his body finally registered its many injuries.

"Come on buddy, rise and shine." Jack rubbed his blanket clad shoulder and settled on the floor next to him. "Looking for some company here."

"Ja'k?"

"About time. Open your eyes for me?"

Daniel coughed and let out a pain filled moan. "Where…?"

"Are we? Stuck in that cave you were so desperate to look at, which I might add held nothing but rocks." Jack shone his torch at the cave entrance and frowned. "Lotsa rocks."

"Looked…" Daniel coughed again, a smattering of blood wetting his lips, "… promising."

"Easy." Jack wiped away the blood with the cuff of his sleeve and slid around behind his head. "I'm going to lift you up onto my lap, help you breathe a bit easier." Not waiting for an answer, Jack hooked his hands under Daniel's arms and pulled him up towards his chest. "Better?"

"Uh-huh." Daniel sighed and nodded, his head lolling against Jack's shoulder. "Sam? Teal'c?"

"They were on the other side of the ravine when the avalanche hit, well out of its path."

"Good. Radio?"

"Useless, we're buried too deep for the signal to get through."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably Jack's arms, his whole body shuddering. "Hurts," he hissed.

Jack hooked his pack with his foot and dragged it closer, fishing for the first aid kit and drawing out a pre-loaded syringe of morphine. "I know you hate this stuff," he said letting the blanket slide down and exposing Daniel's shoulder, "but I don't know how long till they find us. This is going to sting a bit."

Morphine delivered, Jack tossed the syringe back into the kit and hitched the blanket up high around Daniel's neck. "This is my fault, you know."

"Tis?"

"Yep. You warm enough?"

Daniel nodded slowly, head almost hitting his chest. "Why s'at?" He asked voiced slurred from the effects of the morphine.

"I sneezed."

"Sneez'd?"

"As in, Ahh-choo."

"Oh. Sor'y."

"I caused an avalanche and you're sorry?"

"It's usu-." Daniel let out a hiss of pain that quickly turned into a cough.

"Shh," Jack cautioned snaking his hand under Daniel's chin and feeling the thrum of a weak but rapid pulse under his fingers. "Get some rest. Help will be here soon."

The End…


End file.
